


It's a Start

by stuckathomewriting (ItsGonnaBeMei)



Category: Betty en NY (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGonnaBeMei/pseuds/stuckathomewriting
Summary: Well, this is awkward, Betty thought as she caught sight of the couple that had seated themselves at the table right beside hers and Armando’s.  Her husband had that deer-in-the-headlights look on his face, too – the one that he probably thought he could hide but really, really couldn’t.  Betty heaved a sigh. It’s actually a big flaming miracle that this had not happened sooner.  V&M and De Quiroz were both top fashion companies – it was only a matter of time.
Relationships: Armando Mendoza/Betty Rincon, Joaquin de Quiroz/Marcela Valencia de De Quiroz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's a Start

_Well, this is awkward,_ Betty thought as she caught sight of the couple that had seated themselves at the table right beside hers and Armando’s. Her husband had that deer-in-the-headlights look on his face, too – the one that he probably thought he could hide but really, really couldn’t. Betty heaved a sigh. It’s actually a big flaming miracle that this had not happened sooner. V&M and De Quiroz were both top fashion companies – it was only a matter of time. 

Joaquin’s smile was as bright as the sun as he addressed them, respectful enough to acknowledge Armando first before finally saying, “Hello, Betty! It’s nice to see you again after all this time!”

Betty’s eyes darted in fear towards a very pregnant Marcela Valencia de Quiroz, expecting a fight but only a getting a calm and serene look. Betty was about to sigh in relief when she felt Armando doing an impression of a pent-up Old Faithful near her. _This is **not** happening, _she thought. She struggles to put on a brave and friendly front. “Joaco! It’s nice to see you, too!” She turns to Marcela. “You too, Señorita Marcela! You look positively glowing!”

Marcela, for her part, just took a sip of her water, visibly enjoying the spectacle of Armando stewing at Betty’s side while Joaquin did his happy puppy routine around Betty. Marcela was obviously not the least bit jealous. 

Betty elbowed Armando and prompted him with a glare. _Say something!_ She tried to say with her eyes. However, her husband was too focused on Joaquin smiling so widely at Betty. She tried again, pointedly trying to direct Armando’s line of sight to the wedding bands the other pair were wearing and the fact that the very pregnant Marcela looked as beautiful as a Georgia peach. Armando continued to glare at the other man who paid him not a blind bit of attention. Marcela continued to giggle into her water. 

A waiter mercifully appeared at Betty’s side to take their orders. She and her husband have been there many times, so she rattled off their favorites, yes, for sharing, yes, double the portions, the other half in doggie bags they will take home later, as per usual. Please and thank you. After taking their orders, said waiter walked over to Joaquin and Marcela’s table to take theirs. After waving to each other Joaquin and Betty each turned to their respective partners.

Betty placed her hand on top of Armando’s slowly relaxing fist. He’d white-knuckled the table cloth during Joaquin and Betty’s brief interaction. “ _Mi amor,”_ Betty began, “That was rude. You didn’t even acknowledge Señorita Marcela! What is wrong with you?”

Her husband pouted at her. “That Spaniard still wants you. You can’t see it, but I can. Clear as day!”

Betty gave him a small and exasperated but fond smile. “I guess you completely missed that he’s married to Marcela and that they are having a baby, huh?”

Armando blinked. “Wait, what?” He finally noticed Marcela and her very becoming baby bump that made her look like one of those impossibly gorgeous fertility goddesses Hugo was always crowing about. Her off-white Grecian-style evening gown and Hellenic goddess updo even subtly forced the point home. Marcela waved at them, offering up her water glass in a toast, the very picture of calm and contented serenity. Armando suddenly looked really red and sheepish, toasting her back with his glass of wine. Both then turned back to their spouses.

Betty held Armando’s knuckles to her lips and kissed them. “You will need to stop thinking that every man who talks to me wants me. You nearly clocked Hugo the other day. HUGO!”

Armando rolled his eyes. “He was looking at you funny. Besides, doesn’t he always keep going on about how if he weren’t gay, he would totally date you?”

Betty took a calming breath. "He’s kidding! He’d sooner date you than me!”

Armando shrugged. “Fair point.”

Betty called over the waiter and asked that two bananas foster flambés be brought to the table beside theirs as a gift. _That should make things less awkward_ , she thought. 

Pretty soon, after the waiter returned with their orders, she and Armando got wrapped up in their discussion about business – BAR was still growing exponentially and V&M was finally looking toward expansion again, now that it was back in black. They talked about possibly adding a children’s line inspired by their own Beatriz Aurora. They also talked about bringing some of V&M’s manufacturing LOBs stateside for easier access. They were thinking of setting up ethical factories in the Rust Belt to help those communities get back up on their feet again. Before they knew it, they’d been talking and eating for two hours and their waiter was holding a couple of small, flaming chocolate cakes. “A gift from the couple who had just left,” he said.

Betty smiled at Armando and then at the door the other couple had exited a few minutes ago. Tonight wasn’t much, but it was a start.


End file.
